


7 Human Souls

by FourFluffs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourFluffs/pseuds/FourFluffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seventh human falls to the underground, except it isn't Frisk, Frisk is the eighth. The seventh human soon learns that a goat monster named Toriel and six other  humans were in the Ruins... The monsters haven't acquired one soul yet, the only human seen for years was the first fallen human Chara. How does this affect the other characters? Does the seventh human want to stay with Toriel like the other humans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Human Souls

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing, just wanted to try. If you don't like it please ignore it. I don't expect it to be liked. I'm just obsessed with Undertale at the moment, wanted to contribute to the fan base. Thank you.

My eyes opened, I felt the warm fading sunlight on my back. The only part of the surface shown to the underground. I was laying on a bed of golden flowers. I tried to move, but soon realized that I was injured by the fall. Everything hurt. I remember what had happened just before I fell. I shuddered at the thought. 

I managed to push myself up. I had scrapes and bruises all over. I was an IDIOT. How could I let this happen? All the warnings and rumors should of been enough. I still had to test my luck and go to the mountain.

The walls and floor around were made of purplish stone, except for the patch of flowers.

My vision was still a little hazy but I saw a boy with a cowboy hat on. Not much younger than me, probably 13. He had brown hair and blue eyes, and was playing with revolver. 

"Ohhh a human!" he said and ran over."Ouch, that gotta hurt. Hi, my name is Jin." As he helped me up to my feet I said. 

I flinched when I put pressure on my left foot, was probably sprained or broken.

"My name is Alex." I said a little bit more defensive than I meant to.

He smiled brightly. "Well than, Alex, welcome to the Underground."

I didn't know much about the underground, only the few rumors. "Stupid children who climb that mountain never return!" That's what my teachers always said. I never listened to them, maybe this one time I should've.

I had one arm around his shoulder. He was my crutch, so I didn't put any pressure on my left foot. As we walked through the corridors we talked. 

"I've been here awhile, I lost count. Toriel probably knows." he took of his hat and shook some dust off. "Oh Toriel is our mom, she was here when we all fell down and she takes care of us." He was a very energetic kid, he couldn't wait for me to meet everyone. 

"Um...We?" I asked. Were there other humans? 

"Ohhhhhhh yeah five other kids have fallen down here. Emily was the first, then Colin, then me and Sam..., Little Chloe, Summer, and now you." 

He said as he counted on his fingers. Where he was taking me? Had they all fallen down here? Did they never look for a way out? All these questions flew into my head, it was a lot to take in. I stopped walking for a moment, a little in shock. 

"Oh," he noticed I stopped and reassured me "It's going to be okay, everyone going to love you!" He said with a big smile I couldn't turn down. We continued to walk until we say a little girl.

"Ekkk." She screeched when she saw me. 

She had black hair, with emerald green eyes. She had a worn pink tutu and ballet slippers. She was probably 4 years old.

"Chloe go tell Toriel to come and Colin to make some Scotch pie." He said and winked.  
She gave a big toothless grin and ran off. 

"BScotch P-" I started to say but got cut off. 

"Shhhhhh don't ask just wait till you try it." he had a mysterious grin on his face. I gave him a weak smile back. 

We were a lot slower than Chloe, since I couldn't walk nevertheless run. 

After a while of walking we approached a long room, on the left there was an arrangement of different levers.

"Ugh, Sam needs to stop with these stupid puzzles! I thought Toriel deactivated them." he grumped as he walked and flipped a lever. The spikes went into the ground. We turned into the next room and saw a girl working on the puzzles. "Sam! Stop reactivation puzzles." He yelled at her, even though she was older than him. 

She had thick black glasses over dark brown eyes, with short black hair. She had a pencil in her hand and was taking notes in a book.

Looking past him she said "Oh...A human!" She ran over to me and inspected my wounds. 

"Does Toriel know she is here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Chloe is spreading the news." he said looking very annoyed. 

Jin was very eager to keep going, Sam followed behind examining a puzzle ever so often . When she stopped to fix one, Jin made sure we got far ahead.

“Umm...If you don’t mind but what's your problem with Sam?” I asked trying my best not to pry. He shifted uncomfortably.

“Well Sam is…” He stop walked. “She is my twin on the surface.” 

I started to walk on my own, I was used to the pain. Jin walked ahead, asking about Sam probably made him think about the past.

As is limped through corridors I saw Jin was stopped at a door. “Ugh where is Sam! She needs to solve this puzzle or deactivate it!” He was obviously annoyed again. We were in a big room with a lot of pillars. Next to some of the pillars were large buttons. 

Sam poked her head around the corner, and giggled. “Booooo,” she said pointing her thumbs down and walking next to us. “Come on, just try to do the puzzle. Please.” She said. “It's not hard, use that little brain of yours!” She said as she tapped Jin’s head. Jin rolled his eyes, it was funny watching them fight. They were friendly fights that don’t really hurt anyone. 

“Fine…” Jin said as he examined the different buttons. He walked around a pillar and clicked a button, the door opened. “I’m not an idiot Sam, it's obvious!” He said storming out of the room. Sam laughed. 

I walked for a while listening to Sam talk about puzzles and Jin angrily trying to shut her up. We were walking until everything around me turned black. I could see Jin and Sam behind me, but everything else was black. The ground, the ceiling, the walls everything! In front of my chest was a small silver heart. I looked at Sam and Jin and they has colorful hearts too. Jin’s was yellow and Sam’s was purple. Suddenly I saw the words FIGHT and MERCY in orange in front of me. 

“Wha-,” I began but was stopped short. I saw a big frog-like monster.

“Ahh, a monster!” Sam shrieked. She frantically scanned books looking for information. “I-it’s a Froggit, common in the Ruins, main attack...Umm...Ummm...Flies?” She looked at Jin. “Should you shoot it?” She said. She was shaking hard.

“Umm wait you mean this frog?” I asked, I was obviously missing something. “I mean come on, I think it cute.” For the first time since I had fallen I smiled. Moments later the frog blushed. 

“Can frogs blush?” Sam asked, confused. She grabbed the pencil behind her ear and took some notes.

“Can blush…” she mumbled as she wrote it down in a notebook. The blackness all around us disappeared and we were in the hall again. 

I had never seen that before and it had happened so fast. I blinked, readjusting my eyes to the light.

The Froggit was there too. It jumped on top of me. I fell to the floor with a big frog on top of me.

“ALEX!” Sam and Jin screamed. They were about to shove the frog off when I started to laugh. This frog was kinda like a dog. It happily decided to snuggle with me. Jin and Sam looked at each other, this had never happened before. 

We had walked into rooms with Froggits and they all seemed very friendly. I didn’t know why Sam and Jin always kept their distance from them. On the surface people were so scared of “monsters.” But I don’t think they are monster, I think they are affectionate.

We walked for a long time, I just stuck with my thoughts. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do. Staying down here didn’t seem right. But it didn’t seem like I had an option. I didn’t have much on the surface, not really a place to call “home” but would I call down here home now? I was also unsure of everything I was doing. Was I going to start a new life with a monster mom and six other humans? Everything seemed so out of place. I didn’t know what to do. 

I just kept walking, even though I was still limping I was lost in my train of thought. But I soon noticed that sibling bickering stopped behind me. Instead of fights it was excited giggles. I was probably almost there. I wish I was more excited but all my negative thoughts brought me down. The bricked walls were getting more even now. Also there were very few puzzles around here. Also monsters...We had approached a few more Froggits, they seemed very social and friendly. Sam and Jin were very confused by how interactive I was with the monsters. Apparently you aren’t supposed to pet Froggits.

My ankle was throbbing, but luckily I was close. I turned that corner and saw a large room, in the middle there was a leafless tree in a middle of red flowers. Suddenly a goat-woman monster ran towards me. 

“My child! My child! Are you alright!”


End file.
